phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:IanPlaystationNerd
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:IanPlaystationNerd page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. If you like, you can add your birthday to the Community birthday list so that it will be featured on the main page when it is updated at the beginning of each month. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Patrickau 26 (Talk) 23:43, December 14, 2011 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Blocked for 2 weeks This account or IP address has been blocked for 2 weeks due to profanity. The block will expire on January 11, 2012. For information as to why this is not allowed, refer to the Simplified ruleset and the Block policy. If you feel this block was placed in error, leave a message on your Talk page as to why you feel the block should be lifted. -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 17:34, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Avatar complaint I have sent a message to Wikia to have them handle the problem you reported. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:46, January 13, 2012 (UTC) : here is the post (Deleted) : You should delete that. The less you say to a person like that, the less attention they receive for their actions. A lot of times, they will go away when they stop getting reactions from their audience. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:57, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :: I DID! I DID DELETE IT! IanPlaystationNerd 16:53, January 13, 2012 (UTC) The Isabella image I don't see anthing wrong about it. The admins haven't deleted it nor has anyone even done anything about it. Hey, the salamanders quit singing. Hehe! 23:14, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Banned template We used to have a few more templates used for notifying people they were blocked. I have moved away from those for a few reasons. First, it isn't as necessary any more since the system automatically displays "BLOCKED" as long as a block is in effect. Second, it gives the person some extra attention they may be looking for ("I'll cause a problem so they have to pay attention to me"). And third, I've learned that in most cases, the less you say to them, the better. Unless you have a good reason why we should keep that template, I will delete it. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:39, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Isabella Kissesd Phineas Snowman picture Quality should go before the scene timing, as it is one too ealy you say? I don't mind. Hey, the salamanders quit singing. Hehe! 03:09, January 27, 2012 (UTC) The controversy article I consulted with "RRabbit42" about the article you created and we shared the same point of view that this article is not very good here. Please, don't make that article again since it's not a very good image here and explaining a bad point of view of the show and the wikia itself. Patrickau 26 16:10, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 61 Issue 61: February 1, 2012 Controversy writing Did it told you not make that Controversy thing here since it not a very good point of view here. I read your little review here and it's a not a very good to stay here and a little offensive since it's just a cartoon. If you make that again, I will block for actions for a month since you were block for Profanity before. Patrickau 26 16:52, February 12, 2012 (UTC) : Just to clarify, Tvwatcherpf2694 was the author of the page. Ian just moved it to a different title. I am just about done with my message to Tvwatcherpf2694 about it. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:01, February 12, 2012 (UTC) : I just double-checked and found out that it actually was IanPlaystationNerd that wrote it. There was quite a lot that was incorrect in it, which I can list if needed. However, since you (Ian) have twice now tried to bring up controversy where there really hasn't been, I guess the question is why do you feel it is necessary? —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:18, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 62 Issue 62: February 16, 2012 Messages for other users When you see something that doesn't look right, the best thing to do is to let an administrator know. That way, they can take a look and see if there actually isn't a problem. The other reason for this is if the person actually is trying to cause problems, by leaving a message for them, you've just given them attention that they may be looking for. "I'll do something wrong to see if people get upset." Take a look at our page. The "How you should react" section can be summed up like this: the less fuss you make about something, the better. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:39, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Happy2432 Not qualified becuase: *No history of undoing Vandalism. All Admin are reqruierd to have a history of undoing vandalism. *majority of her edits are in Files namespace not in "Main" namespace. Usually ok, but a small of her edits in "Main" are undo by isabella & Lego Liker and reverted by Patrickau 26. *She yet to do any "major" edits. Her edits quality is good but not great. You should read the "Becoming an administrator " section of Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Administrators before making another nomiantion. Happy2432 would make a mediocre admin. Terminus04 09:26, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 63 Issue 63: March 3, 2012 Pages by blocked users If a user gets blocked, we are not going to automatically delete any pages they created. There is a difference between pages that are created as a deliberate attempt to vandalize or disrupt this wiki and useful pages created by people who caused problems later. In the latter case, the block is usually the result of the person being asked to stop a specific thing that they are doing, and when they keep doing it, the block is applied. For these kinds of people, they probably don't feel they're harming the wiki. They simply just don't realize (sometimes even after being specifically told) that they need to change what they're doing. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:48, March 10, 2012 (UTC) CSD Please stop making templates related to Candidates for Speedy Deletion. We don't use that here. We just use the regular Delete template. CSD may be necessary on Wikipedia, but not here, just as many things Wikipedia does aren't necessary here. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:57, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Tried being nice here Seriously, what are you doing and gaining here. Why did you create this "High risk template" and renamed it "User:RRabbit42/lockbox" and I think your really overreacting around here and adding unnecessary things here even if you are a fan of the series and trying to help here. You keep insisting that you're an admin, but you are not an admin here, you gotta earn it. I don't wanna do this but if you keep this up I will have no choose but to block you for adding gibberish and nonsense around here for a week and if you continued this next one will be a month. Patrickau 26 14:30, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 64 Issue 64: March 19, 2012 block for a while I'm sorry but I hate to do this to you but you are block for a week due to you ignored my warning before. I told you not to make this things since it's kinda useless and it's gibberish/nonsense in a way also covered in the delete template. If you try this again, the next block will be a month since you have been block for profanity before and so on, etc. Patrickau 26 06:17, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 65 Issue 65: April 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 66 Issue 66: April 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 67 Issue 67: May 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 68 Issue 68: May 18, 2012 Lighten up I notice that a lot of your edits during the past few months have been to report problems by other users, or what you believe are problems by other users. While I do appreciate being alerted to genuine problems, I think you are still overreacting to what people are doing. A lot of times, the best way to handle things is to not make a big deal of it. If someone is deliberately causing a problem, you're giving them attention by making a big deal of it. If it's a first-time problem or might be a mistake, you're "biting" them by making a big deat of it. If you continue overreacting like you have been, what you may think is helping would actually be disruptive to this wiki, and we already have policies in place for handling people that are being deliberately disruptive. I recommend you lighten up a little bit and remember the first motto of all wikis: assume good faith. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:45, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 69 Issue 69: June 2, 2012 Doofapus do you have the link to Doofapus?